


Девяносто второй год

by from_the_wood



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: French Revolution, Gen, September Massacres etc., a slight crossover with "A Tale of Two Cities", contains scenes of french revolution, it is rather easy to hate revolutions if you lived through one
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_the_wood/pseuds/from_the_wood
Summary: Отрочество Жавера в революционной Франции.





	

Монастырь святого Лазаря, что в Тулоне, был подожжен студеным и ясным февральским утром девяносто второго года и сгорел своим чередом. Сестра Симплиция пыталась не пустить осаждавших патриотов, грозила им адом и вечной мукой и была застрелена у ворот. Сестра Инносенция сняла апостольник, надела красный колпак и в обнимку с кюре пошла смотреть, как горит малая церковь; туда же сбежались и сироты из монастырского приюта. Один из приютских задержался было, захотев задрать юбку немолодой сестры Симплиции — но, испугавшись тяжести мертвого тела, убежал. Во дворе никого не осталось.

 

Из тени вышел мальчик лет двенадцати и встал у ворот, глядя на уходящую вниз мощеную улицу. Он словно сторожил что-то, хотя сторожить здесь было больше нечего.

Из распахнутых дверей собора неслась развеселая песенка "Ах, пойдут дела на лад" — кто-то наигрывал ее на органе; кто-то кричал с колокольни богохульства; гремел барабан патриотической дружины; все перешучивались, глядя на пожар, и никто не рвался потушить его.

 

Малолетний страж не двигался с места. Не шевельнулся он и тогда, когда к монастырю быстрым шагом подошла женщина в заплатанной цветастой юбке. Она шла быстрым шагом, словно боясь опоздать на гулянье на соборной площади — но, увидев мальчика, запнулась. Медленно, медленно подошла она к нему, протянула руку — как к неприрученному зверю.

 

— Ну здравствуй, Януш. — Была она смуглая, коренастая, лицо обветрено, черные косы выбились из-под чепца.

— Никакой я не Януш, — сказал мальчишка, чуть отвернувшись и задрав нос. — Я Жан. Жан Ксавье.

В глаза он ей не смотрел, потому что знал, что врет. Он был чужак, выскочка, ненавидящий свое имя. Он хотел бы зваться Жан Ксавье, был бы тогда темный не по крови, а только от южного солнца; и родители были бы — хоть шахтер и прачка, или солдат и солдатка, да хоть кто, лишь бы не цыганка и конокрад.

— Врешь, — сказала женщина. — Ты Януш Жавер. Мой Януш. А ты, видать, и не помнишь меня.

Говорила она хрипло, но совсем тихо, лицо опало, черные глаза еще потемнели — и он вспомнил это выражение на полузнакомом лице.

— Ты! Сестра Симплиция сказала, что ты больше не придешь. Что тебя совсем засадили.

Она покачала головой:

— Нет, я свое отсидела. Я пошла сюда — а старухи не давали тебя забрать. Но они вот где — она махнула рукой в сторону мертвой — а мы пока здесь.

— Я тебя помню. Я тебя видел — за оградой. Месяц назад, и потом еще — но я не понял, что это ты.

Мать подошла к нему поближе, присела на корточки.

— Пойдем со мной, Януш.  Я слышала, здесь будут казармы. Все равно тебе здесь жизни не будет.

— Куда пойдем? — сказал он, все не смотря на нее. Он вспомнил их жизнь до того, как она оказалась в тюрьме, а он — в холодном приюте святого Лазаря. Каждую ночь спать незнамо где — под мостом, под кустом, в канаве, в хлеву постоялого двора, на полу городской тюрьмы, у старухи-нищенки, у которой он должен был надевать вонючее дранье, днем весь день скулить с чашкой для милостыни, ночью молчать; голод и грязь, черствый хлеб всухомятку, на бегу, на обочине, под дождем, тумаки дворовых мальчишек, которым дай погонять цыганенка-

В монастыре у него была своя кровать — холодная и жесткая, но своя; никуда он не хотел идти. Он не хотел  бродяжить; ему и так была уготована почти неизбежная скользкая дорожка, преступная жизнь и виселица, адское пламя в конце — все в монастыре знали, что из цыганского отродья только и вырастают воры. Он сам про себя знал, что и проклят и грешен бесконечно… но все же он не был вором и не хотел им становиться. Лучше бы ему остаться в монастыре — но монастырь был разрушен.

 

— Пойдем отсюда, Януш.

В конце концов он покорился ей. В монастыре учили послушанию — а он, что ни говори, был хорошим учеником и гордился этим.

 

*  *  *

 

В девяносто втором году — на третьем году революции — на дорогах Франции было не протолкнуться. Курьеры, добровольцы национальной гвардии, дезертиры из нее же, бродячие актеры, бегущие от войны аристократы в отрепьях бедняков, менялы, шпионы всех мастей — все это добавилось к обычному сборищу бродяг, беглых, цыган и прочего отверженного люда.

 

На сельском тракте, отходящем к морю от дороги на Тулон у городка Ла-Сьота, вовсе не было никого. Наезженная колея уходила в деревню, еле заметная пешая тропа сходила на нет в высохшей траве и вовсе не добиралась до обрыва. К скальному лабиринту каньона Жанеттина Дырка, таким образом, вовсе не было никакого пути — и ему приказано было следить, чтобы и путников не было. Контрабандисты не любили чужих глаз.

Жавер сидел, спрятавшись за скалами от мартовского ветра, глядел на холодное белое солнце, белые буруны на блестящем свинцовом море, теребил в руках веревку, тянувшуюся вниз, в тайный лагерь — чтобы, если что, подать сигнал без звука. У него это хорошо выходило — сторожить.

Показалась крестьянская кляча, запряженная в перегруженную подводу, и свернула вниз в деревню. Показались четыре жандарма в синих революционных мундирах — искали беглого каторжника из Тулона. Он не стал бить тревогу — они уезжали от моря к большой дороге — и, глядя в их спины, подумал: мне двенадцать, на каторгу могут отправить и в семнадцать. Может быть, через пять лет поведут и меня. Сбывалось все то, что пророчили ему в монастыре за каждый проступок: преступная дорожка, жизнь вне закона, жизнь во тьме, каторга, позорная смерть, геенна огненная, сатана, мучивший грешников, из коих первый есмь аз. Он ненавидел логово, в котором оказался, и себя за то, что не мог придумать, куда и как бежать.

Он чуть было не сбежал, когда узнал, что они идут в шайку контрабандистов. Мать надавала ему пощечин, но он вовсе не сопротивлялся — он не привык бунтовать; и тогда она устала и стала объяснять.

— А куда нам податься? Там я хоть знаю кой-кого. Мне идти некуда, я под надзором; кому я покажу мой желтый паспорт? Да если б не этот бардак с революцией, я бы шагу не смогла пройти: нам нельзя ходить по одному — только табором. Суди сам - монастырь твой сожгли, сейчас попов не любят; ни дома, ни родины у меня нет, к своим — к романи — мне нельзя с тех пор, как туда явился твой отец; гаджо, как ты видишь, нас не любят. Не хочешь воровать — ладно, вот тебе наши ремесла: можешь гадать, лудить медь, стричь собак, клеить посуду, играть да петь, разве что пойти к гаджо в палачи — хочешь? Вот такие у тебя карты, Януш. Твой отец хотя бы был знатный вор, весь Тулон его боялся  — пойдем.

 А он хотел себе честного ремесла, пусть и не знал, какого — дорога в мастеровые ему была закрыта, кто возьмет к себе цыгана? Разве что пойти в батраки или в солдаты. На каторгу он не хотел. Он вырос в тени тулонских галер и знал, что это такое. Ему еще повезло, что за месяц у контрабандистов он только сторожил. Карло, главарь этой шайки, все попрекал мать за то, что притащила лишний рот, но пока это сходило ей с рук. Карло тоже был цыган, громадный, волосатый, никогда не расстававшийся с оружием — ходили слухи, что его выгнали из табора за убийство сородича, — не сводивший жадных глаз с его матери. Каждый вечер он лапал ее и уводил за загородку, где было что-то вроде супружеской спальни; за это кормили ее и ее сына.

 Жавер это ненавидел — прелюбодеяние, да еще с убийцей, а он пользовался его плодами и выходил соучастником — но бежать ему было некуда. В эту ночь между скал Жанеттиной Дырки проскользнет судно, мигнет фонарем на носу, в ответ мигнет фонарь с берега — будет большое дело. И ему придется пойти на большое дело.

***

Вечером в пещере так было надымлено, что глаза у него слезились. За дымом и чадом, канатами, парусами, веслами, бочками, гамаками он еле видел других бандитов, но знал, что они там: цыгане, воры, англичане, голландцы, датчане, все чужаки, все беглые, все позабывшие свой язык. Все пойдут на большое дело.

— Ну, ну, подъем! Принесло нашу птичку, ступайте, свинки мои! Эй, ты, Жавер, как тебя там — пойдешь с нами. Хватит стоять на стреме, пора бы и зарабатывать свой хлеб.

Карло принарядился: вместо обычного костюма парусника напялил красную рубаху и заколол ее на груди серебряной булавкой, нацепил шапку из конского волоса и огромные, до бедер, рыбачьи сапоги, опирался на свой карабин — и вовсе не намерен был ждать его ответа.

Монастырь приучил Жавера к покорности, к послушанию любой высшей власти. Будь на месте Карло жандармский офицер или настоятель, хоть любое начальство, он бы послушался и смерть от них снес. Но Карло был вор и убийца, изгой без всякого закона. Он мог убить, у него были кулаки, пистолет и ружье, но законной власти у него не было.

 

— Не пойду я, — буркнул Жавер, отворачиваясь. — Я не вор.

— Не вор, а? А мы тут кто? Воры, что ли? — даже в полутьме было видно, как глаза у цыгана налились кровью; мать вскрикнула в углу.

— А кто еще, — бросил он и не смог уклониться от удара.

Карло бил его расчетливо, чтобы побольнее — не спрятаться. Мать все кричала. Он не отбивался — бежать было некуда — только старался не кашлять от собственной крови; считал удары и скоро сбился со счету.

 

*  *  *

 

— Януш. Януш, вставай, идем отсюда.

Все у него болело, разливалось жаром, глаз не открыть, дышать даже было больно. Мать стояла перед ним, закутанная во все, что у нее было, замотана в шаль поверх чепца — но даже так было видно рассеченную бровь, заплывший багровым страшный глаз, синяк на скуле. Был рассвет, с моря тянуло холодом и сыростью, и он едва мог шевельнуться — то ли от холода, то ли от боли.

— Пойдем отсюда. Тихо. Убьют тебя, вот что. Карло проспится и убьет тебя. В кого ты такой уродился, — она плакала без звука, не всхлипывая, только кривила разбитый рот. — Твой отец был знатный вор, а ты...

Они ушли тихо, оскальзываясь на мокрых камнях. Был отлив, море отступило, лагерь спал: все были пьяны после большого дела. Он еле мог идти от боли в животе и ребрах, а мать торопила его, тянула за руку:

— Идем, Януш, скорее. Он знает – я его не выдам, в город за мной не поедет — но если нагонит здесь, на пустой дороге…

Они вышли на основной тракт, но дорога была пуста. Все было серо, глухо выл ветер меж голых полей, шумело и ревело море. Мать оглядывалась затравленно; ноги у него не двигались, живот болел, дышать было трудно от ветра. Было ясно — до города они не дойдут.

На горизонте показалась черная точка — крестьянская повозка в сторону города. Они замерли на обочине, ждали, когда она поравняется с ними.

— Месье! Месье, прошу вас, нам нужно добраться до города. Я заплачу-

Мужик не ответил даже, тронул телегу дальше. Мать кинулась в бег, повисла на поводьях. Он поднялся, замахнулся хлыстом — мать улыбнулась разбитыми губами, медленно покачала бедрами, не отрывая от него волчьих глаз, подняла юбку до лица, показав ему опухшие, исцарапанные ноги в изжелта-багровых синяках. Выше Жавер постыдился смотреть — как этот зверь ее избил! — а крестьянин, не отрывая глаз, причмокнул и махнул рукой-

— Тощая. Ну давай. Смотри, чтоб твой урод мне ничего не закапал.

Он залез на телегу, запрокинул голову, больше не видел ничего — опять пошла носом кровь.

Они добрались до города, но и в Ла-Сьоте не было ничего хорошего. Мать пыталась было взяться за свое гадальное ремесло — но, избитая, была так страшна, что только пугала всех; хотела найти работу — но весь городишко знал, как она заплатила за проезд. Ей пришлось просидеть ночь в городской тюрьме за то, что шлюха и без регистрации — и за взятку ему можно было переночевать там же. В тюрьме, думал он, хотя бы крыша над головой. Он был рад, когда они ушли оттуда.

И вот они были на большой дороге. Мартовское солнце уже пригревало, равнина мягкими складками расстилалась перед ними, поля зеленели и уходили к горизонту, терялись в золотистом свете. Мать остановилась передохнуть и засмотрелась: это было красиво.

— Все лучше, чем в тюрьме, — да, Януш?

Он вспомнил Ла-Сьоту, вспомнил Тулон, но больше того вспомнил монастырь. Вечное смирение, жесткость, скудость — каша и овощной суп, сыр по великим праздникам, зимой сосульки на потолке нетопленой спальни — но все же была она, спальня, и была эта кровать, и его место — ненавидимое, но понятное. А здесь были только голод и смерть. Жить без имени, без пристанища, без закона, с утра не знать, где будешь ночевать вечером!

Он посмотрел на нее и ничего этого говорить не стал.

— Пойдем отсюда.

 

*  *  *

 

В Обани местный голова был патриот и атеист, вовсе не признающий ни попов, ни таинств, ни гаданий, ни прочих суеверий; хоть им нужны были деньги, мать не решилась браться за карты. Ей удалось устроиться батрачкой к благообразному и прижимистому буржуа, скупившему за бесценок замок и земли своего соседа-дворянина. Теперь достопочтенный месье Дюбуа высказывал миру претензии на то, что арендаторы не желают работать на бывших землях эмигранта, и вообще беднота работать не желает, а только марширует, и только потому — только потому! — он пускает себе под крышу такую шваль, как они, да еще бабу и сосунка, то есть работников заведомо негодных.

У матери сельская работа не спорилась — поздним вечером она приходила, не разгибаясь, валилась на солому, служившую им кроватью, не говорила ничего. Жаверу тоже было не разогнуться, не присесть: мести двор, таскать воду, кормить свиней, чистить хлев — и все же было не так плохо делать то, что не приведет к каторге.

Они проработали две недели, когда у хозяина пропало столовое серебро; при всех слугах и домочадцах он кричал, что упрячет мать пожизненно за кражу со взломом — потом, отхлестав ее по щекам, кинулся обыскивать дом. Серебро нашли зашитым в тюфяк у повара, молодого смазливого парня; его взяли под стражу, а их выкинули на улицу с жалким заработком за эти две недели. Цыгане под крышей — к несчастью.

 

*  *  *

 

Опять вечерело, опять они были на большой дороге. За спиной у них укладывалась спать деревня; потявкивали собаки, пели "Ах, пойдут дела на лад!" в деревенском кабачке у фонтана; за спиной у них где свеча, где лучина зажигались в окнах побеленных хижин — а впереди были сумерки, голые виноградники до горизонта, ни души, ни приюта.

— Чтоб они сгорели, — процедила сквозь зубы мать, погрозила кулаком имению на холме. — Чтоб они сгорели. Пойдем отсюда. 

Но вместо этого сделала то, что он никак не ожидал — села как подкошенная на дорогу и разрыдалась.

— Думаешь, я не знаю? Думаешь, я не вижу? Или мне охота бродить вот так — всю жизнь по чужим углам, пока не сдохнешь? А то я не вижу, что тебе хочется — вот такой беленький домик, и поле, и есть досыта, и беленькую девочку в невесты! — а то я не знаю, что этого не будет никогда!

Он ее никогда такой не видел. Она сидела посреди дороги и плакала, утираясь рукавом. Он подошел, потянул ее за плечо — обниматься он не умел вовсе.

— Не хочу я никакой беленькой невесты. Пойдем отсюда.

 

Мать шла, чуть пошатываясь от слез, так вцепившись в его руку, будто это он был здесь взрослый. Жавер и шагал твердо, как взрослый, хотя внутри у него все холодело. Не вырваться из этого бродяжьего, полуворовского мира, как ни старайся. Сестра Симплиция говорила — у цыган гнилая кровь; и точно — гнилая. Все это знали.

 

*  *  *

 

Они были в Марселе, когда началась война с Австрией. В порту хорошо жить, говорила мать, — торговцу хочется узнать об успехе вояжа, матросам — о шторме, ворам — о страже; а мои карты могут это сказать. У них появились деньги — жалкие су, достаточные для того, чтобы спать в воровской подвальной харчевне и вместе с другими жильцами трястись, ожидая стражи. А вот теперь война, и все хотели узнать, что будет. Мать не расставалась с картами, хотела и его научить, но он отвернулся: подлое ремесло. Целыми днями ее носило незнамо где; она просила его прочитать прокламации на стенах — сама она читать не умела; не уходила с площадей, где в толпе народа выступали патриоты из столицы, слушала, как зовут к защите Отечества и ругают короля.

 

На городской площади как раз начинался парад, играл марш, хороший марш — в самый раз идти на войну. Кажется, войска отбывали в столицу. Жавер еще удивился, что на проводы собралось столько народу: и простой люд, и солдатки, и изящные дамы в бархате и кружевах, и господа во фраках и со шпагами, и все — с кокардами, то есть за революцию и против короля. Он решился спросить у принаряженного толстяка-лавочника, кто это. Лавочник посмотрел на него, как на последнюю деревенщину, подтянулся, сказал торжественно:

— Это добровольцы. Марсельский добровольческий батальон. Они оставили свой кров, чтоб свергнуть тирана и мстить врагам Отчизны.

 

Грянула маршевая песня, вовсе неизвестная ему; грянула так задорно, что сложно было не подтянуть.

О, дети родины, вперед!

Настал день нашей славы;

На нас тиранов рать идёт,

Поднявши стяг кровавый! (*)

 

Жавер смотрел на солдат во все глаза: точно добровольцы, разношерстый народ. Были те, кто чуть приволакивал ногу — как бывшие каторжники, сбежавшие с цепи; были цыгане, такие же черные, как он; матросы, ходившие враскоряку по твердой земле; отставные солдаты, вернувшиеся в строй; добропорядочные господа, узнаваемые по мягким рукам и хорошо сшитым мундирам. Впрочем, они все были хорошо экипированы, даже три пушки у них были.

 

Солдатом каждый стал у нас:

Погибнут юные герои,

Земля родит их новых вдвое,

Дабы разбить оружьем вас!

 

Они шли свергать тирана, защищать отечество — и так играл марш, так гремел барабан, так искрилось солнце на штыках, так плакали дамы и махали платочками, что ему захотелось уйти с ними, с ними погибнуть и с ними победить. Он был не так уж глуп и хорошо знал свое место; знал, что никогда не получит приглашения в порядочное общество. Но к этим героям, возможно, вовсе не требовалось приглашения.

Мать смотрела на солдат с одобрением, будто что-то прикидывала; потом весь день толклась по площади, с кем только не говорила, вечером разложила свои карты, смеялась себе под нос:

— Ты знаешь, что это? Равенство, Свобода, Гений, Закон. Карты теперь переименованы, ты не знал? — ни вальтов, ни дам, ни королей, ни тузов: равенство, свобода, гений, закон. Марсельцы отправились свергать тирана, и они его свергнут. Австрияки хотят к нам вторгнуться и хотят взять Париж, чтобы все было как раньше. Но как раньше не будет. Здесь только поют, а в Париже все будет по-другому. По-новому. Король бит – вот так! –поставим на равенство. И закон — короля свергнут и напишут другие законы, чтобы всем можно было жить, даже изгоям вроде нас. Так говорили те господа из столицы.

 

— Так нельзя, — сказал он, сам себе не веря. — Так не бывает.

Он вспомнил, как рвался уйти с марсельцами, — и съежился от ужаса, думая, какую порку за одну эту мысль получил бы в монастыре. Всякая власть от Бога, нет власти, кроме от Бога; Его Величество, христианнейший король — помазанник Божий, основание государства; пошатнешь его — и все рухнет в безбожном кровавом бунте, последние времена наступят, — говорила сестра Симплиция и крестилась в ужасе оттого, что заговорила об этом. Но сестра Симплиция умерла, монастырь был разрушен. А они — они были здесь.

 

*  *  *

 

Они задержались в Марселе еще на две недели. Целыми днями мать ходила незнамо где, наконец исчезла на весь день, оставив его ждать под большим платаном, в заросшем саду сгоревшей церкви.

— Если я не приду сегодня вечером... Вот что, если я не приду сегодня вечером, иди в таверну переночевать, там заплачено; если я не приду через три дня — значит, меня сцапали; не ищи меня, иди к Шанталеру в кабак на улице Четырех Шляп, скажи "от Лолы", тебя примут —  или живи как знаешь.

 Она оставила ему деньги — пять франков и десять су — и пропала. Вернулась только к вечеру, и опять он не узнал ее. Исчезла юбка в цветных заплатах и вечная шаль, исчезли ее серьги, все ее бусы и мониста из полуседых кос; исчезли и косы — остриженные волосы еле доставали ей до плеч. Она была в темном шерстяном платье без всяких украшений, поверх него был синий, сильно поношенный мужской редингот, за спиной короб, как у торговки галантереей. Пояс у нее был трехцветный, и трехцветная же кокарда на красном колпаке вместо чепца.

Жаверу досталась новая рубашка и такой же колпак с такой же кокардой; он смотрел на него с подозрением. В Тулоне сложно было не питать презрения к красному колпаку — в них ходили каторжники. 

Мать по привычке дала ему тумака.

 

— Давай надевай. Было каторжное клеймо, стал знак патриота — а в Париже ждут патриотов на защиту отчизны. Что смотришь? — что мы, не изгои,  не бедняки? И вот еще: меня зовут Мари Леблан. Ты будешь Жан Леблан.

И она показала ему их бумаги — не желтый, а самый обычный паспорт, из которого следовало, что предъявительница сего зовется Мари Леблан, мещанка из Тулона, солдатка, вдова честного рядового Леблана, погибшего во славу короля; с ней и ее сын, законный сын Жан Леблан. 

Чужое имя Жан Леблан кололо, как рубаха из грубой шерсти. Он посчитал в уме; что она совершила — блуд, воровство, подлог? — чтобы добыть эти паспорта?

— Твои волосы столько не стоят. И твои бусы.

— Должно же нам быть хоть сколько-то удачи? Это не то, Януш, не то, что ты думаешь. Карло поплатился за то, что так меня разукрасил. — Уговаривая, она обняла его за плечи, как маленького. — Карло был вор и убийца, Януш, он прикончил бы тебя и меня. Ты говорил, что не вор? хотел жить честно? — так с этим паспортом нам и можно будет жить честно. В Париже — когда там прогонят короля и напишут новые законы. Тогда всем можно будет жить — даже таким, как мы.

 

*  *  *

 

Почтовый дилижанс от Марселя до Парижа идет девять суток. Они добирались три с половиной месяца.

Трудна дорога до Парижа в дождливое лето девяносто второго года! К столице стремились чужие армии, чтобы раздавить революцию; шли патриоты от Марселя до Кале, чтобы свергнуть тирана; через всю страну шли и они, без жалованья, без распоряжений, без биваков, без довольствия, без трехцветного или иного флага — шли, чтобы жить в невозможной еще республике или умереть за нее.

Он так устал от дороги, от страшных вестей и лихорадочных слухов, что ждал Парижа, как райского сада.

Париж оправдал его ожидания.

 

*  *  *

 

На первой же заставе был крик и столпотворение. Кричали: "Тиран свергнут! да здравствует республика!" Вчера был свергнут король, свергнут и препровожден в тюрьму, вчера было побоище, кровь патриотов вопиет к отмщению, а сегодня — да здравствует республика!

Солдат-караульный, поджарый, веселый, неровно остриженный, просмотрел материны документы, махнул рукой — проходите.

— Ну что, гражданка, с первым днем республики!

Мать, озираясь, пробиралась по улицам громадного, шумного, взбудораженного города, искала коммуну секции Сен-Антуан, где она кого-то знала. Попытались было спросить у торговки яблоками, та заголосила, что не обязана всяким черномазым показывать дорогу, и Жавер сжался в преддверии неизбежной уличной стычки. Будет галдеж, крики, а то и драка, и опять им скажут — идите отсюда вон.

 

— Ну и что, что черномазые. Такие же бедняки, как вы, — огрызнулась мать.

— Что здесь такое? — это подошла женщина в одежде патриотки, с вязаньем в руках, с двумя пистолетами за трехцветным поясом. Спросила спокойно и холодно, не смотря по сторонам, не отрываясь от вязания — но все притихли, глядели на нее с почтением и страхом.

— Пришлые, мамаша Дефарж. Вот эти вот. Небось из цыган. Что им здесь нужно?

— И что, что из цыган, — отвечала мать уже вежливее. — Такие же бедняки, как вы. Мы тоже друзья республики. Мы тоже натерпелись.

— Бумаги у вас с собой? — спросила мадам Дефарж; бумаги ей были предъявлены, и она не нашла в них никакой вины.

— Ваш муж был добрый малый, раз взял вас в жены. Отчего он умер?

— От холеры, сказала мать. — Без всякой войны, в своей казарме!

— Да, да, это так, — кивнула мадам Дефарж. — Их забирали от нас, король, казарма, тюрьма, каторга; а нам оставалось только голодные рты и смерть. У вас есть честное ремесло?

— Как Жак умер, у нас своего угла не стало. Я торговала вон галантереей, но все распродала, а нового купить не на что — мы пешком шли до самого Парижа. Но что ж — руки у меня есть, шить могу, вязать, стряпать, прачкой, на поденку — что угодно.

— Игла или спицы — это хорошо, невозмутимо сказала мадам, придержав в руках собственное вязанье, — но сейчас война, сейчас больше нужны ружья и пики — мстить врагам республики.

— Я старой жизни не хочу, — оскалилась мать, сверкнув глазами. — При мосье Вето вам хоть можно было честно жить и честно помереть с голоду, а нам не дают прохода — все помереть в тюрьме. И мне есть кому мстить, гражданка. После мужниной смерти меня отправили в тюрьму только за то, что я из романи — уж кем, знаете, уродилась — а моего сына забрали в поповский приют и не отдавали; нам нельзя воспитывать своих детей!

— И что?

— Тот монастырь сгорел через месяц. Их золото стало достоянием народа. А мой сын ушел со мной. И вот мы пришли, чтоб послужить республике. Жить мы не жили — никогда нам не давали жизни — а все можем честно помереть за отчизну.

Мадам чуть кивнула.

— Ну что же, гражданка Леблан! — пойдите в штаб коммуны, покажите бумаги да скажите, что вы от гражданки Дефарж! — республике нужны рабочие руки.

 

*  *  *

 

Одобрение спокойной и властной гражданки Дефарж, друга революции, водившей свой женский отряд и четырнадцатого июля на штурм Бастилии, и десятого августа к дворцу тирана в Тюильри, открывало все двери. В секции Антуан подтвердилось, что бумаги их в порядке; на третий день мать нашла работу, на пятый день — угол. И еще кое-что они нашли в городе Париже, чего вовсе не ожидали, — веселье. 

На второй день они с матерью они пошли в сад Тюильри — смотреть на дворец короля, с изгнанием которого воцарилась республика. Ограды были выломаны, зелень вытоптана, между выстриженных кустов еще сбивался в комки пух от распотрошенной дворцовой мебели — но мертвецов увезли, кровь ушла в землю, можно было пить из королевских фонтанов. Мальчишки гоняли немногих выживших павлинов, караул национальной гвардии гонял мальчишек — чтобы не портили имущество юной республики. Во дворе поставили древо Свободы — трехцветный шест, украшенный лентами; под ним свистела флейта, бил вездесущий барабан, подтягивал бодрый нестройный хор — плясали и пели карманьолу.

 

Мадам Вето** могла грозить

Нас всех в Париже перебить,

Но дело сорвалось у ней –

Все из-за наших пушкарей.

Отпляшем карманьолу!

Славьте гром! Славьте гром!

Отпляшем карманьолу!

Славьте пушек гром! (***)

 

— Ну что, пригласишь свою даму? — Мать затащила его в круг, то распадавшийся на пары, то соединявшийся вновь. Ей к лицу красный колпак, подумал он. И трехцветный пояс, и простое платье. Хоть вовсе он вовсе танцевать не умел, после второго куплета решил, что танец не так уж и невыносим. День опять клонился к вечеру, солнце золотило уставшее и живое лицо его матери, небо было совсем чистое, без следа перистых облаков, которые к буре и перемене погоды. Завтра будет хороший день — и послезавтра, и в день после него.

 

*  *  *

 

Они были и на Новом мосту, когда оттуда сбрасывали статуи королей. Все были веселы без вина: с постаментов летело старье, старая жизнь, старое горе — не восстанет вновь, уйдет на дно быстрой Сены. Веселье заразило и его — он добежал до середины моста, взобрался на парапет, на подножие статуи неизвестного ему венценосца, выше, еще выше — и, усевшись на плечи каменного короля, сдернул с головы свой колпак и нахлобучил его на совершенное равнодушное лицо. Внизу смеялись и махали ему руками.

 — Эй, ты! Ты кто такой? — Это кричал мальчишка, получше одетый, но в таком же колпаке — он не мог влезть на плечи своей статуи, цеплялся за гладкие складки каменной мантии, — ты кто такой, а? — Я Навэ с улицы Себастьян.

Страшно было называть поддельное имя, но он прокричал:

— Я Леблан с Каретной.

— А, гражданин, мы соседи! Увидимся!

Леблан был ловчее, а у Навэ — громче голос; тот затянул неожиданно знакомое:

 

О, дети родины, вперед!

Настал день нашей славы;

Леблан подхватил, удивившись себе, что помнит слова:

На нас тиранов рать идёт,

Поднявши стяг кровавый!

 

Им начали подпевать — видимо, марсельцы свой марш донесли до Парижа. Полуголодный, оборванный, праздничный люд в полуосажденном городе — ужас был близко, иностранные державы шли на Париж, а все же никто не боялся. И Леблан не боялся. Он и не знал, что так хорошо лазает, что не боится высоты — в монастыре он никогда не карабкался на стену тайком, никогда не участвовал в таких забавах; не знал, как весело сидеть вот так, болтать ногами над далекой, нестрашной, прозрачной водой под мостом. Ему махали, и он махал в ответ, подставив лицо жаркому августовскому ветру.

 

*  *  *

 

Здесь было все то, что его приучили ненавидеть, — а он полюбил республику и город Париж всем сердцем. Он привык к гулким аркадам, глухим стенам монастыря — каждый шаг слышен, ни шагу за ворота; привык к безлюдным сельским дорогам, к злым улочкам маленьких городков, где все глаза следят за чужаком, — а здесь вся жизнь была на улице, в скоплении народа, и они — Мари и Жан Леблан — были частью этого собрания.

 

Он помнил тулонские толпы, когда каторжных гонят на работы: красные куртки, красные колпаки, обритые головы, перекошенные, голодные рожи, все как черти или дикие звери. А здесь народу еще больше, а низости вовсе нет. Барабаны стучат, по улицам кричат о крови патриотов, об угрозе отечеству; власти, кажется, вовсе нет — король в тюрьме, национальное собрание бездействует, долгожданный конвент еще не избран, — а все же власть есть. Солдаты, лавочники, мастеровые, бедняки, бывшие и настоящие священники, газетчики, безвестные адвокаты, порядочные господа, снявшие расшитые сюртуки и нацепившие на шляпу кокарды — собирают армию, держат город, готовятся отражать войну, ходят спокойно и прямо.

Едят на виду, выставив столы на улицу; всей площади зачитывают газеты; все друг другу говорят "ты" — "как в древнем Риме", все обращаются "гражданин" и "гражданка", без всяких титулов. Как народное гулянье, только без вина. Весело жить — ни хлеба, ни угля, ни мыла, ни мяса, а все же весело.

Теперь он редко вспоминал монастырь и наставления сестры Симплиции — только тогда, когда входил к матери на работу; тогда он содрогался по привычке. Над белым сводом огромной бывшей церкви Сен-Сюльпис было протянуто трехцветное полотнище, на резных дубовых скамьях, почетных местах аристократов, разложена грубая синяя шерсть — патриотки шили мундиры солдатам; на церковной паперти другие женщины щипали корпию, подбадривая себя куплетами про мосье и мадам Вето; ораторы выступали с епископской кафедры. Вечером в алтаре танцевали под свет церковных свечей, пили вино для причастия.

Первый раз это увидев, он чуть с ума не сошел от этого кощунства. Сестра Симплиция, только скажи он такое, приказала бы высечь до полусмерти; властью почитать беззаконный сброд, а Короля и Церковь, верховнейшую и неоспоримую власть, попирать беззаконно! — но сестра Симплиция умерла, а он был жив, и он был в Париже в первый год и первый месяц жизни республики.

Через неделю он попривык и чуть не каждый день ходил навещать мать, шившую с другими патриотками мундиры в опустошенной церкви. Республика, трех дней от роду, вела две войны, барабан набирал добровольцев, добровольцам нужны были амуниция, оружие, мундиры — и люди, которым до того ружья не давали подержать, должны были вооружать армию. Мать схватилась за это патриотическое шитье, чтобы завоевать себе доброе имя — и преуспела в этом; их не гнали больше, а если дразнили, как Навэ, то он им прощал. Ну и что зубоскалят — цыган-патриот! — а он не шутил и готов был защищать республику до последней капли крови.

 С Навэ он виделся часто и крепко подружился; Навэ был сын судейского писаря и жил на приличной улице — но и они с матерью оказались на приличной улице. Угол у них был роскошный, целый этаж аристократской квартиры; хозяин бежал с семейством и слугами, оставив старуху-привратницу домоправительницей, а она боялась солдат, патриотов и любого чиха и почти не выходила в город. Леблан знать не знал, какие золотые горы нагадала мать старухе Маргарите, что та согласилась пустить их в комнату для прислуги и взяла его на работу. Он оказался кем-то вроде прислуги за все руки — был дворником, истопником, водоносом, колол ей двора, когда не было угля, даже стоял в очередях за покупками.

Жизнь, между прочим, была не так уж легка. Поутру выстраивались очереди у нескольких булочных, где выпекали дешевый, с отрубями хлеб; туда собирался весь Париж. Но все ж они жили весело, ходили поглядеть на страшилищ-горгулий на стенах собора, который должен был скоро сделаться Храмом Разума; ходили в театр на "Осаду Тионвиля", ходили в Люксембургский сад смотреть на то, как маршируют новобранцы. Теперь, будучи в хорошем настроении, мать тормошила и целовала его, как младенца, — но это можно было и потерпеть. Это было не так уж и плохо - по правде говоря, его никто никогда так не тормошил.

 

***

 

— Подожди меня!

Это уж не раз повторялось. По дороге домой — через полгорода, мимо бывшего собора, бывшего дворца, мостов с обезглавленными статуями королей — они проходили мимо тюрьмы Ла Форс, мать вглядывалась в решетки на окнах, ходящих туда-сюда часовых, патриотов, желающих сообщить о заговоре, бывших лакеев, несущих бывшим господам деликатесы, прачек, забиравших белье, толпу зевак на площади — и, увидев себе клиента, спешила прочь; сын ждал ее, как обычно, у статуи святого Георгия на углу.

 Теперь, когда он был честный гражданин, двор тюрьмы и часовые вовсе не внушали ему страха; над его головой святой Георгий, одетый в тот же красный колпак, поражал змея бронзовым копьем. Все же он с неудовольствием смотрел, как мать опять пошла гадать. Ее патриотическая работа приносила жалкие гроши, он и вовсе работал за кров; впрочем, с ними голодал весь город. А за гадание хорошо платили — каждому хотелось знать судьбу свою или республики, несущей свободу, равенство, братство или смерть; выходило так, что республика будет жить сотни лет, и ее девиз не забудется никогда. 

Мать вернулась счастливая:

— Пойдем отсюда. Ты видел ту англичаночку, блондинку с дочерью? Вот нам, пожалуйста, и арендная плата, и цыпленок на ужин. Она любит своего мужа, он сидит в тюрьме Ла Форс, она каждый день ходит, чтоб он на нее посмотрел, — ну конечно, я нагадала ей жизнь и счастье! Не кривись так. Карты не врали, и я ей врать не стала. Вернется ее муж, не умрет, вернутся они домой, родится у них сын… — Она слегка улыбнулась. — Но вот что. Ее муж не умрет. Умрет ее любимый. Он умрет, она полюбит мертвеца. Но этого я ей не сказала. Забавно — какие бывают люди.****

Он-то не видел ничего забавного в том, что мать опять гадает незнамо кому. Англичаночка стояла перед глухой стеной тюрьмы, ждала чего-то. Ее муж — враг республики, шпион роялистов или чего похуже, если попал в тюрьму; может, и она шпионка, ждет знака от главарей тюремного заговора.

Бдительность, постоянная бдительность! В хлебных очередях только и говорили, что об измене в войсках, английских шпионах, тюремных заговорах — "сбегут и откроют ворота пруссакам!" Навэ под страшным секретом сообщил ему приметы подозрительных — но по этим приметам можно было арестовать половину Парижа. Все же нужно было смотреть в оба.

 

*** 

— Гражданин!

Гражданин был молод, кудряв, одет с иголочки, спешил куда-то, двумя руками еле удерживая толстую кипу бумаг, несколько книг и сундучок; одно письмо из этой кипы упало на мостовую. Леблан поднял письмо, вручил его обратно владельцу.

 

— Это были очень важные бумаги, гражданин, — незнакомец мало того что вручил ему пять су, так и обращался как к взрослому. — Ты был бдителен и помог Республике. Вот что — поможешь мне это все дотащить, подзаработаешь и посмотришь на суд. Ты видел, как идет суд республики? 

— Вы идете в Чрезвычайный Трибунал?

Гражданин улыбнулся:

— Нет — только в трибунал секции Мартен. Но у революции столько врагов, что одному суду никак не успеть. Я сам адвокат, но сейчас нам больше нужны прокуроры. Не только предатели, но и те, кто слишком равнодушен, слишком пассивен по отношению к республике, кто ничего не делает с этим — и они работают на наших врагов, желающих утопить в крови революцию. Но мы справедливее с ними, чем они были с нами. Аристократы приберегли себе смерть от меча, оставив прочим виселицу, четвертование, пытку — мы даем осужденным быструю смерть независимо от сословия и вины. Гильотина — это тоже основание равенства, гражданин.

Леблан чуть не бежал за ним, стараясь не отставать под тяжестью книг и увесистого сундучка. Странный человек! — лицо тонкое и нежное, как у девочки, но смотрит резко и ясно, говорит как тот, кто облечен властью и готов своей или чужой смертью доказать свое право.

Суд еще не начался, а зрители уже толпились; в сопровождении национальных гвардейцев прошли четверо в черном, в треуголках с кокардами — судейские. Один из судей, завидев гражданина адвоката, махнул ему рукой, поздоровался, получил пару писем и начал их просматривать на ходу; все расступались перед ним и встречали его приветственным гулом.

Он был в отчищенном до блеска потертом черном фраке, черной судейской мантии, черной шляпе с высокой тульей; в одной руке — записная книжка, за поясом пистолет. Леблан посмотрел было на его руки и не мог поверить: это были руки рабочего в несмываемых бледных пятнах краски.

— Кто это?

— Это гражданин Шометт, друг революции. Он из народа, начинал матросом, а сейчас — генеральный прокурор коммуны Парижа; возможно, он станет и членом Конвента!

— Как он стал судьей?

— Он самоучка, и он друг революции. Он доказал свою верность республике в Бастилии, в Тюильри, во всех уличных боях. Для того чтобы распознать роялиста, не нужно университетов. 

— А… так можно?

— Когда подрастешь, мы уже победим; тебе придется учиться. Ты любишь республику?

— Да.

— Больше отца своего? — глаза у гражданина горели; говорил, как читал из пьесы. 

— Да. — Это было вовсе не сложно. Отца своего он и не знал, и не любил.

 — Учись, читай, смотри в оба! Прочитай хоть вот это, — гражданин вытащил из своей кипы бумаг сложенный вчетверо памфлет и сунул ему в руки. — Мы все равны перед законом и перед Высшим Разумом; каждый может возвыситься в меру своих талантов и добродетели. Гражданин Анрио был солдатом, а сейчас лейтенант нашей армии; гражданин Гош был сыном торговки овощами, а теперь командир батальона национальной гвардии; гражданин Шометт был бедняком, а будет, возможно, судить короля. Думаю, из тебя выйдет хороший судья. Ну, бывай, гражданин.

Леблан остался посмотреть на суд и вполне одобрил его. Дела разбирались быстро, всех выслушивали, никто не кричал — было какое-то священнодействие в этом новом суде граждан. Роялистского шпиона и фальшивомонетчика отправили на гильотину, швею, обвиненную по случайности, оправдали; весь зал кричал ей "ура!" и "да здравствует отчизна!" — и она, в слезах, кричала вместе со всеми.

 

Вернувшись к себе, Леблан выпросил у старухи Маргариты разрешения посмотреться в хозяйское зеркало. В тусклом зеркале отразился мелкий и щуплый цыганенок — рожа смуглая, у глаз и вокруг рта кожа чуть темнее, сколько ни мойся — кажется, что грязен. Но в полутьме истрепанное одеяло падало с его плеч, как судейская мантия, полотенце сошло за галстук, только треуголки не хватало.

Когда пришла мать, он читал подаренный памфлет: "Закон есть выражение общей воли. Все граждане имеют право участвовать лично или через своих представителей в его создании. Он должен быть единым для всех, охраняет он или карает…" *****

— Когда я вырасту, стану председателем, — сказал он. — Председателем в суде — как гражданин Шометт.

 

* * *

 

Новости с фронта были все хуже. Враги все ближе к стенам Парижа — но враги были и в столице. Весь город кишел роялистами; тюрьмы были переполнены ими, и все же они писали письма, плели заговоры, и заговоры их разоблачались день ото дня и всё не искоренялись до конца. У одних тысяча лет власти, у других — меньше месяца; чья будет победа? Барабан бил уже круглые сутки, патриоты искали оружие для защиты отечества, в очередях роились слухи, один другого страшней — ждали пруссаков и всеобщей резни, ждали измены в армии, восстания, тюремного заговора. Город был и пуст, и переполнен одновременно: меж опустевших улиц роился, сбивался в толпы возбужденный и голодный люд. Это была такая толпа, перед которой закрываются лавки.

Желтые, розовые, зеленые афиши на стенах — Родина ждет добровольцев! Отечество в опасности! Враги на границах, враги и в городе! Вышел декрет об изъятии оружия: пусть честные граждане сидят дома, пока патрули изымают оружие у аристократов, арестовывают подозрительных. Даже вездесущий Навэ не появлялся на улицах — видимо, заперли дома.

До того, в последнюю их встречу, он только и говорил, что о грядущей битве:

— Герцог Брауншвейгский сказал, что короля только тронь — и он весь Париж сожжет и сровняет с землей. А король в тюрьме, и там же тридцать тысяч роялистов. Тридцать тысяч! И все готовы нас убить. Лонгви пал; Верден в осаде; против нас австрийцы, пруссаки и вся Европа, а мы? Но мы победим. Ты слышал Дантона? — Смелость, еще раз смелость, смелость без конца! Одни пойдут воевать на границе, другим — защищать город, третьим дадут пики — охранять внутреннюю безопасность. Зачем всех подозрительных держать в тюрьмах, если там одни шпионы? Кто-нибудь сбежит и откроет пруссакам ворота. А нужно всех чик-ток, и дело с концом.

 — Это вряд ли. Тридцать тысяч — их же не успеют судить как полагается. И где ты найдешь столько присяжных? Все патриоты уходят на фронт, Дантон же сказал, что каждый солдат нужен городу — вон, в каждом парке маршируют.

 — Война будет, — протянул Навэ чуть не мечтательно. — Все патриоты будут сражаться. И я тоже в стороне не останусь — но это секрет. Мои только и хотят запереть меня дома. А я проберусь в их лагерь и убью самого герцога — и умру во славу республики. Вот так-то, Леблан.

Леблан кивнул, не находя слов. Он горел тем же рвением, как воды он жаждал геройства. Он вовсе не был уверен, что окажется хорошим солдатом — оружием владеть он вовсе не умел — но знал, что хочет стоять на страже Республики, и чтобы все знали: вот стоит цыганенок Жан Леблан, честный человек, стоит на страже Закона, Свободы, Равенства и Братства — как архангел Михаил с огненным мечом.

 

* * *

 

Три дня весь город сидел по домам. Из-за запертых дверей только и было слышно, как стучат башмаки по мостовой, гремит барабан — ищут оружие, ищут подозрительных. 

Старуха Маргарита дрожала от каждого шороха, часами стояла у прикрытых ставен, даже позвала их зайти в сокровенные хозяйские комнаты — ей было страшно одной в полутемной анфиладе, среди зачехленной мебели и занавешенных зеркал.

Уличный шум между тем приблизился. Возбужденные голоса, ругань, визг пилы, лязг металла о металл: в соседском особняке на углу патруль разбивал ограду в саду, вырывал чугунные решетки, чтобы их перековать на пики.

Мать все поглядывала то на патриотов, ломавших ограду, то на стену пыльной гостиной, украшенную изящными пистолетами, перекрещенными пиками, изогнутыми ножами в роскошных ножнах.

— Что ж вы это добро не сдали, матушка? Был же декрет: граждане, сдавайте оружие, — три дня как был.

— Как можно, хозяйское имущество! — заохала старушка, еще больше испугалась, заворчала: да как можно, сама ж мне нагадала, что мы скоро с господином увидимся, он вернется, а дом разорен, да как можно-то.

Мать только пожала плечами, встала, накинула свой редингот.

— Пойдем отсюда, Януш.

Он уперся: никуда я не пойду.

— Будут искать оружие, здесь его найдут — как бы нас с собой не забрали. И вам, матушка, лучше уйти отсюда.

— Не пугайтесь, гражданка Маргарита, — сказал Леблан на прощание. — Когда республика победит, вам все вернут. По справедливости.

 

На небе ни облачка, солнце светит ласково — а улица как вымерла. Город грязней обычного, обрывки афиш шелестят под ногами, стены обклеены новыми: Клермон, Варенн, де Казотт, де Сомбрей, де Ламотт, де Сен-Меар, де Ламбаль, еще множество имен, длинные списки на дурной бумаге.

 

— Что это?

 — Тут написано, что это враги народа и подлежат-

 — Переждем в церкви — там одни патриоты. Нас никто подозревать не сможет.

 

Пробило три часа, но звон не унимался — гремели оставшиеся в городе колокола, грохнула пушка. Набат. Случилось что-то.

Церковь Сен-Сюльпис была заперта; на площадь вытащили точильный камень, у которого собралась уже очередь в красных колпаках. Деловой, полуголодный, бодрый люд: башмачники, слесари, парикмахеры, каменщики, рабочие, мелкие чиновники — все точили ножи, сабли или пики. Ружей не было ни у кого — ружья полагались солдатам, и патруль национальной гвардии смотрел за очередью и не вмешивался.

Мать, узнав привратника из патриотов, кинулась было к нему — он стоял в той же очереди, вооруженный ножом и дубиной, и чуть не рассмеялся на вопрос о швейной работе.

— Да что вы, гражданка. Сегодня мастерская не работает и работать не будет. Сейчас у нас дело поважнее. Предательством было бы вести наших патриотов на бой с врагом за воротами, не победив врагов внутренних. Долго они избегали мести!

Мать распрощалась с ним и пошла оттуда — быстро и эдак с ленцой, как всегда ходила. Леблан сам теперь не знал, куда они шли.

 

***

 

У тюрьмы бывшего аббатства Сен-Жермен собралась толпа; слушали оратора в черном судейском фраке, в черном парике; сквозь гром набата еле доносилось: сигнал к атаке — победить наших врагов — отечество в опасности — измена—

 — Пойдем отсюда, — сказала мать. — Я уж думала, что пруссаки вошли в город.

Они развернулись спиной к оратору, пошли было к реке, на свой берег Сены — и поняли, что далеко не уйдут. В конце Кардинальской улицы, уходящей от аббатства к реке, показались шесть карет под конвоем республиканской гвардии. Со всех сторон их облепила толпа – не проехать; со всех сторон кричали: "Чертовы Тартюфы! Хотите взломать тюрьмы? Опять напустить на нас Капета? Долой! Долой попов! Смерть попам! Изменники! Смерть подозрительным!" — и все слилось в один рев — смерть! смерть! смерть!

Улица обезлюдела — все ставни закрыты, подъезды перекрыты, лавки заперты. Свернуть было некуда. Мать ухватила его за руку, как маленького:

— Если разминемся — жди меня, где обычно.

Конным солдатам удалось было расчистить дорогу — вперед, к воротам аббатства-тюрьмы, — и толпа кинулась в бег, рванувшись за ними. Толпа у ворот аббатства тоже загудела, по зову оратора в черном парике все ринулись навстречу каретам — и в этом водовороте оказались и они с матерью.

 

В давке его потянуло вниз; мать вытащила его из-за черных колес одной из карет, подтолкнула наверх, на запятки:

— Посмотри, что там-

 

Цепляясь за горячее дерево, он только и видел, что кареты со сбитыми дворянскими гербами, малочисленный конвой, улицу, запруженную народом, людское море, сошедшее с ума, обнаженные сабли, поднятые дубины, жилистые кулаки.

— Там толпа, я не вижу-

Лошади понесли; карета рванула вперед; в давке все стонали и кричали, как один, но он только одно слышал:

— Януш, Януш! — мать дико кричала из толпы, отбиваясь от воронки рук, отпихивая всех вокруг — и толпа проглотила ее, как море глотало пловцов. Карету тряхнуло еще раз; когда он вновь посмотрел — не увидел ее, кричал и не мог найти.

— Мама!

Он зажмурился, отпустил руки и прыгнул вниз, в давку. Стало еще хуже — ничего не видно, давит так, что еле вздохнешь, разит потом и злобой. Его сдавили и понесли, так что ноги не касались земли; только и оставалось, что цепляться за окружавших его людей и стараться, чтобы не притерло о стену.

 

У исщербленной стены тюрьмы уже стояли кюре в драных сутанах, два епископа в одном дорогом белье — их облачения, их золотые кресты были свалены в кучу, и тюремщик заносил ценности в список. Опись закончилась, солдаты отошли. Людской рой получил свою добычу.

Из четвертой кареты тащили заключенных и били на дороге, не доведя даже до тюрьмы. Из пятой кареты слышно было дрожащую, нестройную латынь: там читали реквием по самим себе. Леблан видел их сквозь открытую дверь — кюре из бедных, с бледным милым лицом; белый старик, лицо все в багровых синяках, с высоким и ясным голосом. Старику прилетело по зубам, он повис на дверце, тихо завыл, зажимая руками окровавленный рот. Ударивший поднял с земли что-то золотое — золотой зуб — присвистнул от собственной лихости и улыбнулся Леблану. Это был солдат в синем мундире, молодой парень из цыган — тоже черный, черный волос, черные глаза; лыбился, будто удачно прибил муху или пристрелил собаку.

 Кареты покатились налегке, их пассажиров свалили мертвыми у монастырской стены — Леблан старался не смотреть на бесформенную, мертвую кучу. Избиение задержалось; узкие ворота аббатства не могли пропустить всех во внутренний двор, где тоже содержались враги народа. Гражданин в черном парике успел сказать еще одну речь; Леблан был близко и расслышал ее хорошо:

— Достойные граждане! Вы искореняете врагов свободы. Вы исполняете свой долг. Благодарная Коммуна и Отчизна желали бы достойно вознаградить вас, но не могут из-за недостатка средств. Всякий, работавший в тюрьмах, получит квитанцию на луидор, уплачиваемый нашим казначеем. Продолжайте свое дело.

 

***

 

У ворот случилось замешательство — все давили друг друга, чтобы попасть в аббатство, но тут из внутреннего двора — против людского течения — пробила себе дорогу другая процессия. Здесь кричали не "Смерть!", здесь кричали "Слава республике!" На плечи двух дюжих кузнецов был поднят маленький старик в бедной рясе, с пепельным лицом, закрывший глаза, шептавший про себя молитвы, будто его вели на расстрел. Но его не собирались бить — его чествовали, поясняя друг другу: "Аббат Сикар! Друг народа! Аббат Сикар, учивший глухонемых!" — и под трехцветным знаменем его унесли с места бойни.

У ворот случилось замешательство — все давили друг друга, чтобы попасть в аббатство, но тут из внутреннего двора — против людского течения — пробила себе дорогу другая процессия. Здесь кричали не "Смерть!", здесь кричали "Слава республике!" На плечи двух дюжих кузнецов был поднят маленький старик в бедной рясе, с пепельным лицом, закрывший глаза, шептавший про себя молитвы, будто его вели на расстрел. Но его не собирались бить — его чествовали, поясняя друг другу: "Аббат Сикар! Друг народа! Аббат Сикар, учивший глухонемых!" — и под трехцветным знаменем его унесли с места бойни.

 

* * *

 

Дико ликующее шествие с ошеломленным аббатом свернуло в сторону; Леблан смог наконец выбраться из толпы и остался один на опустевшей улице. Его не били, но помяли в давке; он хватал воздух и никак не мог сделать вдоха. Дышать было больно, трудно от увиденной крови, в горле набухло что-то, но плакать он не мог. Шатаясь, он добрел до какой-то подворотни, осел у стены и очнулся уже в сумерках.

Он собрался домой, но долго плутал по узким, дурно мощеным улицам, еле вышел к реке, еле нашел мост — черная Сена во тьме катилась медленно, тягуче, кружила голову; он сказал себе не смотреть. Город казался чужим: афиши на темных стенах, окна темны, но на каждой площади, на каждом перекрестке кучи людей в огнях факелов — никто не спит, и город как в лихорадке.

 Он вернулся домой и увидел, что мать оказалась права. У выломанной ограды стояли солдаты национальной гвардии, дымили, пили за здоровье республики и не заметили, как он прошел внутрь.

 Внутри все разгромлено, хозяйская мебель распорота, пух на полу, со стен все сдернуто — ни ножей, ни пик, ни пистолетов. Точно — пришли за оружием и все забрали с собой. Ни матери, ни старухи Маргариты не было — и он, обмирая от страха, не решался подать голоса в темноте.

— Эй! — это окликнул появившийся в дверях солдат. — Ты кто такой, парень? Иди-ка отсюда. Здесь будет казарма секции Антуан. Была собственность аристократа, стала собственность республики; здесь целый арсенал нашли. Пошел-ка ты оттуда.

 Дело было плохо. Если б мать могла вернуться сюда — пришла бы. Может, она испугалась солдат. Сейчас все заставы заперты, везде проверяют бумаги, ищут беглых дворян; может быть, она боялась проверки. Он старался думать рассудительно, а сам как отупел от страха: ее здесь нет, старухи Маргариты здесь нет, к Дефаржам идти вряд ли безопасно, где Навэ — неизвестно, а больше он и не знал никого.

 Мать сказала ждать ее где обычно, у Георгия во дворе Ла Форс. Значит, там он ее и подождет. Он напился воды в фонтане на углу, умылся, пригладил волосы — пока что-то делаешь, не так страшно — и отправился в путь. Его мутило от крови, от голода и усталости, он шел и думал — дойти бы поскорей — и не замечал, что город вовсе не ложился спать и гудел все сильнее.

 

***

Во дворе тюрьмы Ла Форс было тихо. Здесь порядок, подумал он. Ходили взад-вперед часовые, стуча башмаками по камням, блестели от факелов решетки на окнах, шум города доносился невнятным, неопасным гулом. По правде говоря, он вовсе не был уверен, что мать сюда придет. Но их угол был разгромлен, там были солдаты и гоняли всех; куда еще идти? А здесь он ждал ее восемь раз и всегда дожидался.

 Совсем стемнело. Леблан сидел как в полудреме, отупев, оцепенев, не видя ничего, кроме желтых пятен факелов, — но вдруг проснулся от все нараставшего рева. Он замер от ужаса, не мог бежать, не мог ничего сделать — только стоял и смотрел, как толпа с факелами заполонила двор. В неверном желтом свете блестели обнаженные пики, сабли, ножи; все были с оружием, и все кричали, как один: "Смерть врагам республики!"

Повторялось сегодняшнее. Он понял, что мать вряд ли придет, что сам он вряд ли выберется отсюда. Онемевшими пальцами он уцепился за постамент статуи, подтянулся, забрался наверх и оседлал бронзового змея, которого Георгий проткнул копьем. И холодно, и скользко — но не холодней, чем внутри у него от страха. 

Сквозь толпу протиснулись судейские в черных фраках и черных мантиях, этой ночью не черней всех остальных; солдаты, напротив, вышли. В зале нижнего этажа зажглись свечи — начался трибунал. Во тьме не видно было, кто судит, кого судят, кто и зачем вызван; только приговор был ясен — смерть.

Когда первого приговоренного вывели во двор два солдата, каждый с обнаженной саблей и горящим факелом, тот все отбивался и скулил, все старался прижаться к двери. По низким ступенькам его стащили за ноги вниз — стонов не было слышно за общим криком; все наседали друг на друга — не ударить, так посмотреть; кто-то подхватил: "Смерть роялистам! Месть врагам республики!" Толпа сомкнулась, ничего не было видно, пока, отшвырнув намокший парик, не подняли за волосы мертвую голову — кровь хлестала из отрубленной шеи, но они, напротив, старались подставиться под этот дождь.

Еще один! — еще один! — но они насытились и убивали медленней. Кто-то в задних рядах сипло проорал: "Что вам одна забава!" — и убийцы, будто очнувшись, остановились и кратким голосованием решили, что гражданам в передних рядах только ранить, если рубить — то тупыми саблями, потом расступиться, дать задним рядам поучаствовать в казни, а тем уже можно добивать насмерть. Вклинился женский голос — сзади ничего не видно! — двое молодцев бодро втащили во двор скамейку "для дам", и все продолжилось.

Окна высадили от духоты, над толпой стояло облако пара. Кричали: "Следующего!" —кричали: "Виновен!" — кричали: "Да здравствует нация!"

Председатель в криво посаженной черной мантии подтверждал: "Смерть! смерть!", стучал молотком — кончено, следующий; два конвоира выволакивали жертву во двор — в парике, без парика, молодого, старого, дворянина, ремесленника — черный людской рой кидался к лестнице, десятки рук стаскивали его вниз; сыпались удары; другие руки хватали его, проталкивали дальше; сверкал красный нож, били в сердце и отрезали голову; трупы кидали у стены.

Кого-то оправдали, и толпа кидалась к ним с той же дикостью. Одного в белом парике все по очереди обнимали и целовали — гражданин Меар был оправдан, подтвердив свои гражданские добродетели; другого не отпускали до тех пор, пока он не согласился со всеми выпить; третью посадили на найденный стул, накинули на плечи трехцветный флаг, понесли по улицам — Богиня Свободы! Богиня Свободы!

Как ад на земле, думал он, — как черти вышли на землю. Он не мог сомкнуть глаз, только и мог что дрожать, распластавшись на холодном металле, только молиться, чтобы ночь кончилась, чтобы рассвело, чтобы видеть хоть что-то, кроме желтых факелов, темноты и смерти.

 

***

 

Кончилась ночь, стало светлеть. Сменился караул, сменились судейские, но двор ничуть не опустел. Мелкие лавочники и их жены, ремесленники, фабричные рабочие, беднота, темные личности уголовного вида: бледные землистые лица, воспаленные глаза, на лицах равнодушное одобрение, равнодушное осуждение, равнодушное признание: да, так и нужно, да, так и будет — мелкий люд, успевший поубивать.

 Из соседнего кабака выкатили бочку с вином для подкрепления; у фонтана на углу молочница застирывала забрызганный кровью чепец, умылась и вновь подошла к самой толпе. Все ждали чего-то — не кричали пока, но голосили все громче — и вдруг, как по знаку, начали кричать:

— Ламбальшу! Предатели! Давай нам Ламбальшу! Бляди блядина смерть!

 В зале суда было какое-то движение, кого-то еще привели на суд; толпа не унималась. Двое конвоиров вывели женщину в богатом светлом платье, в кружевном чепце. Какой-то детина, по виду портной, вскочил на ступени, рубанул саблей — чепец у нее слетел и лоб был в крови.

 Один из тюремщиков поддел ее, чтоб стояла прямо, и толкнул вниз по осклизлым от крови ступенькам; ее стащили вниз и начали бить. Она упала, всё стараясь сжаться и сдвинуть ноги; ее подняли, чтоб удары не пропадали даром; она упала опять, ее подняли опять за растрепавшиеся волосы и так держали, пока голодные руки щупали ее за груди, хватали между ног, рвали с нее платье.

 

— Э, э, разойдись! — крикнул заводила, тот самый парень с саблей, и толпа в самом деле расступилась. — Ну, всем охота посмотреть — смотри-ка, какая красотка, какая нежная! Ну, ваше высочество, с нами не пошалишь. Но что у нее за грудь, какая белая — ты посмотри!

Она обвисла, голова запрокинута; она как мертвая. 

Ее хватают за волосы, дают ей пару пощечин, обливают водой. Она дергается и приоткрывает глаза, залитые кровью из раны на лбу. Она уже не понимает ничего, не может просить о помощи, не слышит шуток о том, какая она чистенькая да беленькая, да как везло ее любовникам. Но она еще жива.

Толпа свистит, гогочет, ревет все сильнее.

Один чиркнул ножом, другой, потянув к себе, дернул ее за плечи — и кромсанная рваная рана на месте ее груди, окровавленный ком в руке мясника.

 — Э, кто хочет потискать Ламбальшу! — кусок ее мяса летит в толпу и идет по рукам.

 От этого броска он дернулся, очнулся от ужаса, вжался лицом в холодную бронзу — не смотреть, не смотреть больше.

 Солнце дошло до зенита, нагрело металл и его окоченевшие руки, перевалило за полдень, скрылось за соседними крышами, а он все цеплялся за скользкие змеевы кольца и никуда не мог деться.

 Они еще были там. И она была тоже. Он не смотрел, но нельзя было не слышать. Это… не думать. Это мясной рынок, — как топором разделывают свиную тушу. Это топоры лесорубов. Нет, нет, нет. Только бы зажать уши! — но нужно держаться двумя руками. Он считает про себя, чтобы не слушать: два, три, пять, семь, одиннадцать, тринадцать, семнадцать.

— А, патриоты, кому сердце Ламбальши! Хоть сегодня поедим мяса!

Нет, нет, нет. Семнадцать, девятнадцать, двадцать один…нет, двадцать один на семь будет три; двадцать три, двадцать девять -

Солнце вовсе ушло, темнело к вечеру — а они все были там. И она была там. Шевеление, шорох сотен тел — и молчание, молчание. Все меньше было тех, кто хохотал, свистел, скабрезничал про ее грудь и сердце; те орали все так же, остальные слушали — молча.

В глазах темнело то ли от ужаса, то ли от жажды; руки слабели, он соскальзывал с гладкой бронзы и знал, что скоро упадет. Глянул вниз — тюремный двор был полон, даже к самому постаменту был притиснут какой-то пьяный солдат и спал себе. Думая только о том, как бы не разжать руки, он обессилел — и разжал руки.

 

***

 

Он упал как раз на спину спящего. Высокий увалень в помятом мундире, вдрызг пьяный, очнулся, схватил его за плечи, собрался бить — потом глянул на него, осовело поглядел по сторонам — и медленно, страшно протрезвел; теперь в налитых кровью глазах был ужас.

 — Ты что, малец? Ты что здесь забыл? Тебе здесь не место — идем отсюда!

 Солдат, шатаясь, закинул его на плечо, просипел: "Не смотри!" — но он успел увидеть поднятую на пике голову с лохмотьями кожи, разбитый рот, слипшиеся от крови длинные волосы. Зачинщики уже вышли со двора; кто-то кричал "хватит!", в ответ орали "предатели!", "смерть лакеям Ламбальши!", двоих в разодранных ливреях собрались было резать, но от вина и крови в давке попадали по своим же. Солдат нетвердым шагом пробивался сквозь толпу и протолкнулся наконец на обочину, хлюпая ногами по бурой жиже. Сточные канавы Сен-Антуан в этот день текли кровью.

 Вал ушел по вниз Антуанской улице, таща голову на пике — волосы мертвой касались колпаков убийц.

 

Опять никого, ни души, закрытые ставни, закрытые двери, темнеет, фонари не горят. Его спаситель шатается все сильнее, бормочет невнятно: "Малец, куда ж ты забрел-то, что ты там забыл". Один, другой квартал, поворот — и мирная жизнь, тихая площадь, сапожник тачает обувь, винный кабачок открыт, кумушки вяжут за столами. Солдат, увидев людей, качнулся, осел на землю, держась за бок в своей собственной крови. К нему кинулись женщины, причитая о том, что гражданин ранен от предателей! гражданину нужно в госпиталь! — и унесли под крышу перевязывать рану.

 — А ты что там? Что ты трясешься! — Кабатчица требовательно глянула на него, сунула ему в руки кружку и кусок хлеба. Он глотнул, закашлялся от вина в пересохшем горле и, скорчившись, так и замер; голова кружилась все сильнее. Он не ел и не пил ничего целые сутки.

 В кабачке было тихо — но вот опять за дверьми шаги, визг точильного круга о металл. Он сжался — опять пришла толпа — и не сразу решился посмотреть.

 — Э, Марианна! — в кабачок вошел только один. — Налей-ка вина, я устал. Как камень бить, право слово.

 — Правосудие свершилось? — спросила кабатчица торжественно.

 — Да. — И он потянулся за вином. Рука и весь рукав по плечо у него были в крови, и под ногтями запеклось бурое.

 Жавер завизжал и кинулся бежать. Он бежал, не разбирая, до самой реки, спустился к воде, пил и не мог остановиться; его вырвало в конце концов. Мутило — весь мир кружился перед глазами и уплывал налево; он хотел было удержаться за землю, хоть за что-то — но он лежал в пыли, и холодная мелкая пыль утекала сквозь пальцы.

 Закрыть глаза — красное на белом, рука по плечо в крови, открыть глаза — все черно. Плыли перед глазами черная река, черный мост, дома на другом берегу с тусклыми огнями. Все уходило из-под ног, нигде не было опоры. Он перевернулся на спину — небо тоже кружилось, качалось, мутило, и звезды плыли налево.

— Нет, нет, нет, не надо, — бормотал он в полубреду, но звезды не слушались его, стекали с неба, гасли и терялись во тьме.

Тогда он встал, набрал воды из реки, умылся, напился до полного желудка, вновь упал, перекатился на спину, моргнул несколько раз. Теперь звезды стояли ясно.

Близнецы, Большая Медведица, Северная Звезда — он повторял про себя немногие знакомые созвездия, чтобы не сбиться, не закрыть глаза, не видеть того, что он сегодня видел. Близнецы, Большая Медведица, Северная Звезда — не сойти бы с ума. Это неправильно — что он видел. Нельзя. Так не будет. Не должно быть. И он не будет… вот так. Не будет. Пусть они. А он — нет. Не будет.

* * *

 

— Вы не видели гражданку Леблан?

— Вы не видели гражданку Леблан?

— Вы не видели гражданку Леблан?

 

Жавер совсем не сразу смог это выговорить. Губы не слушались, против своей воли он начинал скулить, как сопляк. А спросить было надо.

Во дворе на Каретной улице сбили герб с ворот, повесили трехцветное знамя; бывшая церковь Сен-Сюльпис была заперта, напротив подвала Дефаржей была застава. Резня длилась еще три дня. На Марсовом поле, на мостах он видел сборища с лозунгами, флагами, с чьей-то головой на пике — но он убегал тогда. Далеко бежать не нужно — через пару кварталов город жил своей жизнью, пил вино, танцевал, ходил в театры, пек "хлеб равенства", тачал сапоги, шил мундиры солдатам, призывал к защите отечества — но никто не видел гражданку Леблан, никому не было до него дела. И ему не было до них дела.

 На четвертый день резня закончилась, город устал убивать. На стенах опять понаклеили новые афиши, но он не читал их. На площадях и перекрестках слушали ораторов под трехцветным флагом, но он их не слушал. На Новом мосту в ряд уложили мертвецов, телегами свозили их на кладбище. Он подумал — там может быть мать, но не смог подойти близко.

Все ж он ходил к церкви Сен-Сюльпис, потому что больше ходить было некуда; на утро пятого дня он увидел, что двери опять открыты. Он кинулся туда: алтарь как прежде разорен, патриотки сидят как прежде, шутят и шьют. В глазах все плыло, и лиц он не мог различить.

 

— Нет ли гражданки Леблан?

— Нет.

— Она не выходила на работу?

— Нет.

— Не видели ее?

— Что я, сторож твоей мамаше? Нет. Небось пошла бродяжить.

 — Что здесь? — Это была опять мадам Дефарж, и шум опять утих вокруг нее.

— Сын гражданки Леблан?

— Да. Она не выходила на работу?

— Нет.

— Не выйти на работу, когда коммуне нужны каждые свободные руки, когда враг у стен Парижа, а солдаты без оружия и мундиров — измена, не лучше дезертирства, достойно смерти!

 

Сказано было громко, чтобы все слышали; от ее голоса женщины пригнулись, как от ветра, усерднее склонились над шитьем. Мадам Дефарж положила руку ему на плечо и сказала поласковей: "Но я не верю, чтоб твоя мать была в этом виновна. Твоя мать, верно, погибла за республику. Славная смерть — она отомстила ее врагам".

Он не сразу понял — это было утешением. Мадам Дефарж так утешала его. Была она в полосатой юбке, красной гренадерке, вместо иголки пистолеты за трехцветным поясом, лицо еще больше обветрилось, затвердело, как у каменных королей на мосту. Неизменное вязанье в руках, привыкшие к работе руки, красные рукава — как в крови по плечи. Как тогда — в крови по плечи.

Он понял, что она была там. Что она убивала. Красное на белом, красное на белом — он поклонился, попятился ко входу и, чуть не упав со ступенек, бросился бежать, бежать, бежать.

 

***

Еле дыша, он пробежал два квартала до бульвара, остановился и не мог перевести дух, глядя на беззаботную, легкую жизнь: гулянье под каштанами, кафе на каждом углу, афиши на каждой стене. В него врезался какой-то изящный тип, спешно вскочил в экипаж и скрылся из виду. Он все озирался, никак не мог отдышаться, не сразу услышал: вор! держите вора! — не сразу понял, что это на него орет разносчик газет, на него смотрят кавалеры в жабо и дамы в белой кисее, к нему идут два караульных, с двух сторон заходя, чтоб наверняка.

 Он будто увидел себя их глазами: цыганенок в лохмотьях на бегу.

 Как помешанный, он кинулся бежать, сбил с ног одного, врезался в другого, вывернулся из чьих-то потных рук — в подворотню, во двор, за мусорную кучу, через забор — по закоулкам он бежал до реки. Под мостом было тихо, кроме пары нищих не было никого; там он упал без сил и расплакался. Они убивали средь бела дня, а их зовут героями. Они говорили о равенстве, а сами кричали его вором — за чужую кровь и черную рожу. Они говорили о республике и справедливости, а сами были хуже зверей, хуже каторжной швали. Председатель в черной мантии был самозванец, толпа были исчадия ада, и они правили теперь этим городом и этой землей. Зачем вообще гоняться за ворами, если и дворян рубили на куски, как скотов?

Закон был попран, король был свергнут, а он все равно остался — вор. Верно, думал он зло, так и останется, в деревне или столице, в революции или нет: бродяга в лохмотьях останется — вор. Верно, это правда. Но он-то не был вором.

 Есть было нечего. Насколько проще не воровать, когда не умираешь с голоду! Милостыни он не просил, да ее и не подавали никому.

 Однажды он проснулся и не сразу смог понять, где он и что он. Большой платан в заросшем дворе, заколоченные окна, глухая улица — как тогда. Гражданка Леблан — цыганка Лола, его мать — сказала ему подождать и не вернулась. Сказала: если в три дня не вернусь — значит, меня сцапали, бери деньги и живи, как знаешь. Денег он не нашел, но понял — она ушла бродяжить, вот и все. Ушла со своим табором, или жандармы сцапали ее с желтым паспортом. Так оно и было. Он знал, что это не совсем правда, но о другом было думать страшно.

 Другим утром он проснулся от холода. Он подумал еще — останусь здесь, под камнями моста, авось и замерзну; и знал, что это блажь: никто не замерзает в сентябре. Он пошел незнамо куда, и ноги вывели его к тюрьме.

 

***

 

Железные ворота Бисетра были открыты: партию каторжников отправляли в Тулон. Из тюремного двора грузно выкатились шесть телег, на каждой — двадцать преступников в красных куртках, с неровно обритыми головами, с кандалами на сбитых ногах, все на общей цепи, и у каждого свой железный ошейник. 

В Тулоне у каторжных были красные колпаки, но здесь они полагались героям революции. В Тулоне на прибытие новой партии собирались толпы — поглазеть, но здесь зевак почти не было. Еще бы, подумал он скучно, они насмотрелись чего похлеще. Все же он подошел поближе. Хорошо было видеть убийц на цепи, на положенном месте. Лица — рожи, хари — были ровно те же, что у толпы во дворе Ла Форс, но эти больше не прольют крови.

Конвой застопорился, возница первой телеги удерживал взбрыкнувшую лошадь; каторжные загалдели. Из последней телеги соскочил суховатый, жилистый капитан, махнул рукой — весь конвой застыл, прикрикнул — часовые начали бить по головам и плечам каторжных без разбору, пока не вбили молчание. Капитан пошел посмотреть, что там; проходя, махнул рукой:

— Эй, ты! Мелкий! Сбегай вон туда, — показал в сторону табачной лавочки на углу, протянул серебряную табакерку. — Пусть наполнит табачком.

 Лавочник, кажется, узнал табакерку, прищурился, глянул на конвой у стен тюрьмы:

— А, для месье Тьерри! — английский сорт, знаю, знаю, и особая цена. Месье Тьерри всегда у меня покупает, как оказывается в Париже с новой партией своих злодеев — он капитан над каторжниками. Вот табачок, а вот и сдача.

Жавер кивнул. В руках у него была чужая табакерка и чужие деньги. Бежать, бежать, бежать! Не убежать -  здесь вокруг стража. Я не вор. Не вор.  

 

Он сделал шаг, сделал два, вцепившись в серебро ледяными пальцами, старался шагать прямо, как честный человек.

— Господин Тьерри — вот ваш табак, вот сдача. Месье сказал, что вам особая цена.

Тьерри взял табакерку, пересчитал сдачу и глянул на него с другим интересом.

— Э, да ты честный, парень! Что ж тебя так угораздило? Цыган — и честный, а?

— Я не вор. Если у вас еще есть какая работа, я сделаю.

 

Кажется, он шатался от голода. Кажется, Тьерри заметил это.

 — Ты цыган?

— Мать цыганка.

— Откуда такой?

— Из Тулона.

— Какого черта тебя понесло в Париж?

— Пришел с матерью.

— А где она?

— Пропала.

— А отец где?

— Не знаю.

— А что делаешь?

— Ничего. Но если месье что нужно, я сделаю.

— Гм. Гм. Работа для тебя… Сколько тебе лет-то?

— Двенадцать.

— И девяти бы не дал. Для нашей работы — держать в узде этих скотов — больно хилый. Как тебя звать-то, черная твоя рожа?

— Жавер, — сказал он. — Януш Жавер.

 Ненавистное имя, но другого не было. Жан Леблан был ложью, Жана Леблана не было никогда — как не было Мари Леблан и свободной республики, не было председательства, судейской мантии и справедливого суда от восставших, не было Свободы, Равенства и Братства, прав человека и гражданина и прочего — не было ничего.

 

К Тьерри примчался стражник – Жавер вспомнил, что в Тулоне их звали аргусы – и сказал о том, что лошадь подкована, кузнецу уплачено, конвой готов тронуться. Тьерри повздыхал, поводил туда-сюда головой, побуравил его взглядом, потом махнул рукой:

— Вот что, Януш Жавер, цыганская твоя рожа, — хочешь, езжай со мной. — Он вздохнул еще раз, всхрюкнул крючковатым носом. — У меня был один… как ты… тоже бегал туда-сюда. А задавили в этой резне. Дурной город, черт бы его побрал. Так что… тебе до самого Тулона работа будет, да и там найду, куда тебя приткнуть. На галерах лишних глаз не бывает.

 

* * *

 

После парижской заставы потеплело. Жавер сидел в куртке Тьерри, жевал булку Тьерри, пригрелся и знал, что, пожалуй, может и заснуть здесь, на запасных цепях и прочем каторжном оборудовании. В телеге никого не было, кроме самого Тьерри, получившего начальственное место под навесом, и двух часовых, наблюдающих за конвоем впереди.

 Республика, революция, речи, кровь на улицах — все поблекло, отодвинулось, осталось знакомое: Тулон, конвойные, тюрьма, шваль в железных ошейниках, на своем заслуженном месте. Тьерри спешил, боясь, что его партию задержит война; ворчал, что вовсе не знает, чей будет Тулон, когда они туда доберутся — французский или английский:

— А впрочем, мне-то что, фронт не фронт, а мое дело — пасти этих артистов, чтоб не резали и не щипали кого не надо.

— Самые отпетые не у вас, — сказал Жавер тихо. — А ходят по улицам, и зовут их — патриоты.

 Тьерри сплюнул:

— Да это самая моя клиентура. Ворье и убийцы, каторжная шваль, кто ж еще? — или ты думал, это бла-ародные господа устроили резню на улицах? Нет, они пишут свои газетки, говорят свои речи, дебатируют свои дебаты… Они распустили воров и науськали их на своих врагов, на честное дворянство и священство. Воры-то всегда неисправимы. Если уж кровь порченая — ее не вытравишь. Но можно их держать строго — вот так! — он щелкнул хлыстом — а можно и распустить. И нет того хуже, чтобы миндальничать с этими ублюдками. Сам, небось, видел, что творится. А все эти господа, эти, в жопу их, граждане патриоты! — с такими речами он подождал, пока они выедут из города. — Но нам-то что, они свое получат, Его Величество вернется, все образуется как-нибудь, а может, прусский король или австрияки будет править нами — все не твое дело, парень. Наше дело — сторожить эту шваль, и полезное, между прочим, дело, что мы бережем приличных людей от этого сброда, а нам, между прочим, ни спасибо, ни медного гроша. — Тьерри улыбнулся — добродушная улыбка человека, который знает, что он и зачем он, что вот его дело — сторожить эту шваль, он и сторожит ее. — Так что ты не выдавай меня, парень. Кто еще даст тебе работу, а, цыганская твоя рожа?

 

Ни собора, ни дворца правосудия, ни нарядных площадей, ни сада Тюильри с древом свободы, ни председателя из рабочих, ни танцев на улицах — за полями пригородов Жавер не видел больше ничего, что полюбил в Париже — но нарочно отвернулся, отказываясь от всего этого. Тьерри — только конвоир, и он будет только конвоир, ну и что ж, все честная работа; он все, что можно, сделает, чтоб спасти честных людей от этого ворья.

 

Он сидел в куртке Тьерри, он наелся булкой Тьерри, он вовсе размяк в тепле; внутри было холодно, но он знал, что это пройдет. Власть, закон, порядок, спокойствие, здравый смысл, справедливый суд в осуждение зла — все звезды его неба — были над его головой, недвижны, неколебимы; мир стоял на месте.

**Author's Note:**

> *) Жаверу повезло услышать первое исполнение "Марсельезы", которую принес в Париж марсельский добровольческий батальон. 
> 
> **) мосье и мадам Вето — король Луи и королева Мария-Антуанетта. 
> 
> ***) Карманьолу можно послушать вот здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ueA-q4zMEMg  
> Ça ira ("Ах, пойдут дела на лад") — вот здесь: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzu01gO3pi4
> 
> ****) Муж красавицы Люси Дарней действительно останется жив. Но эту историю изложил Чарльз Диккенс в "Повести о двух городах".
> 
> *****) Жавер читает "Декларацию прав человека и гражданина" 1789 года. 
> 
> Сентябрьская резня случилась в Париже 2-5 сентября 1792 года; принцесса де Ламбаль была убита 3 сентября во дворе тюрьмы Ла Форс.
> 
>  
> 
> Написано для команды "Отверженных" на летнюю фандомную битву 2015 года


End file.
